1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent the present invention relate to playing multimedia contents, and more particularly, to providing various menus during playing of the multimedia contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia contents services have been provided in various ways with the development of digital technology. In particular, multimedia contents are provided through streaming services or download services online.
Streaming services play moving pictures corresponding to multimedia contents files in real-time while downloading of the multimedia contents files. The download services play moving pictures corresponding to multimedia contents files after the multimedia contents files are completely downloaded.
The multimedia contents files include metadata briefly describing media data for playing moving pictures and the moving pictures. The metadata includes brief information relating to the moving pictures, for example, titles, producers, contributors, playing times, and the like of the moving pictures and are in a text form.
Such multimedia contents files are played by an image processing apparatus such as a computer, a digital television (TV), or a digital set-top box. The image processing apparatus includes a media play program for playing multimedia contents files. The media play program plays moving pictures and provides a menu displaying metadata of the multimedia contents files. As described above, the metadata is displayed through the menu of the media play program. Thus, a user must manipulate an input device such as a mouse, a key board, or a remote controller several times to refer to the metadata of the multimedia contents. As a result, the convenience of the user is diminished.
The menu of the media play program is equally applied to all types of multimedia contents and thus cannot provide individualized menus to the multimedia contents.
Also, the metadata provided by the multimedia contents is extremely limited and thus cannot provide various types of information related to the multimedia contents.